


Ice Skates

by lunalovespudding3



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: imagineyourotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalovespudding3/pseuds/lunalovespudding3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec go ice skating. It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skates

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, another Imagine Your OTP prompt! "Imagine your OTP teaching the other to skate. Person B needs to hold onto Person A's hands to balance, and they just end up falling down and laughing the whole time." I modified it a little. This takes place during... CoLS? But in winter.  
> Enjoy!

"No. No. Absolutely not." Magnus waved his hands, warding off Alec's attempts to pull him forward.  
This was a rare occurrence. Alec had dragged Magnus out to a frozen pond in a secluded part of Central Park. He was trying to get his boyfriend to ice skate with him, but Magnus was having none of it.  
"Come on, Magnus!" Alec smile. "You've bungee jumped. We rode an elephant in India. We went to the top of the Eiffel Tower. We've battled Valentine. What are you afraid of?"  
Magnus scowled. "I've battled and bungee jumped before."  
Alec looked incredulous. "In eight hundred years, you've never ice skated?" Magnus said nothing. "Come on. I'll teach you." He took Magnus's hand. They stood at the edge of the pond, and Magnus reluctantly snapped up two pairs of skates. The couple put on their skates, and stepped onto the pond.  
Magnus immediately fell over.  
Alec pulled him up, and Magnus held his arm with both hands. He was sliding wildly, but Alec's perfect Shadowhunter balance kept them up.  
"Stand still." After a minute, Magnus managed to steady himself. "Push yourself forward with one foot."  
Magnus tried to do so. He failed miserably, skittering to the side.  
One hour and at least fifty falls later, Magnus was fairly confident. He had regained his normal lofty grace.  
"Darling, we need to do this more often!" He told Alec, earning a rare smile. Alec flicked himself backwards to the edge of the pond. Although skating was hardly part of standard Shadowhunter training, he and Izzy had sometimes gone to this pond when they were younger, their mother usually watching over them. They had gotten quite good.  
"Come over here." He beckoned to Magnus, who took one look at Alec's face, flushed from the cold, and skated over. Unfortunately, he was a bit too enthusiastic - he slid into Alec and knocked them both over. They landed in a pile in the snow, Magnus on top of Alec. They made no motion to get up, laughing too much to care about the cold.  
Magnus, ever the teasing one, placed a nip on his boyfriend's icy nose and hopped up. Alec jumped up with him, and they returned to Magnus's loft for hot chocolate and snuggling to chase away the cold winter.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I wrote a Malec story where I didn't shove Alec out of the closet! I finally figured out why I do that all the time (and with like 3 unpublished fics). If you don't care about my personal life, thanks for reading and please review.
> 
> Anyway, I think I've been doing it because I'm projecting onto Alec, since I have yet to come out as bisexual to my dad and the majority of my friends. They wouldn't mind or anything (well, maybe my camp roommates/the girls in the locker room), but I'm super nervous. So I've been writing Alec into a bunch of situations where he has to come out.
> 
> Okay, that's it mostly. Review please!
> 
> -Layla


End file.
